


First Kiss

by purebl00d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purebl00d/pseuds/purebl00d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has a problem with his boyfriend's apparent abstinence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Ron had decided it had been long enough. He and Draco had been dating a month now and they hadn’t done anything more than hold hands. Couples kissed sooner than this, right? Not that Ron knew; he hadn’t had much experience, besides Lavender (which was a time he was _still_ trying to forget).

At first, he had tried to respect Draco’s wish of ‘taking it slow’. To be honest, he hadn’t wanted to rush things either but this was getting ridiculous. Lessons this year were painful enough without his unsatisfied member giving him constant reminders about his lack of action, not to mention that one awkward detention with McGonagall…

Deciding to confront his boyfriend about this problem, he strode to the eighth year rooms, hoping he’d find the blonde there.

Luckily, he did, and in a position caused a throb of arousal through his unfulfilled shaft and his mouth to salivate. Lying on his front, pert arse up and framed by his swinging, tight trouser clad legs, Draco was lounging on _his_ bed like he owned it.

“Babe, we need to talk.”

Draco’s only reaction was to turn his head slightly in his direction and raise an eyebrow in question.

“No, like, seriously,” his sober tone of voice prompted Draco to get up and stand in front of him, concern clear on his face.

“What is it? Is everything okay?”

A sudden problem occurred to Ron; despite the fact that he had constantly been thinking about this issue for a good week, he had no idea about how to approach the subject.

“Um, well, we’ve been dating for a while now, as you’ve probably noticed…”

“Ron, what is this about?” Draco interrupted.

“Can we make out?” Okay, so he didn’t mean for it to come out _that_ blunt-

“Merlin, I thought you’d never ask,” Draco murmured as he surged at him and ungracefully pushed his lips against Ron’s.

Both of their inexperience was clear, their noses bumped and teeth clashed but it was still _amazing_. It made him breathless to feel the slick brush of Draco’s soft lips against his, the delicate pants they shared in the tight space between them and the tiny sounds that escaped them both.

It was a damn good snog, basically.

**Author's Note:**

> More procrastination, per request!. Exams are over now so /hopefully/ I'll be able to write more!  
> aha, wouldn't that be great... (*´∀｀*)


End file.
